


A Non-Invasive Study

by RN2017



Category: Farscape
Genre: AU-where John Crichton becomes a Leviathan hybrid, Humans are a lot more durable and smart than most people think, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: Zhaan needs to understand human physiology, in case Crichton ever gets sick. Crichton's not really down with the whole alien autopsy thing - even if it's not an autopsy and especially not when he's the alien. Shame he always sucked at biology. Or John figures out he kind of knew more about his on biology than he originally thought. AU season one.
Relationships: Aeryn Sun & Zotoh Zhaan, Chiana (Farscape) & Aeryn Sun, Chiana (Farscape)/Ka D'Argo, John Crichton & Aeryn Sun & Zotoh Zhaan, John Crichton/Aeryn Sun, Ka D'Argo & Zotoh Zhaan, Moya (Farscape) & Pilot (Farscape)
Kudos: 3





	A Non-Invasive Study

**Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape, sadly.**

**Chapter One: The Human Helix**

His craft was unusual, primitive but with designing capabilities of that with the latest designs of sebacean technology. But the craft was not what Zhaan was interested in but in the being within the craft.

At first sight the being seemed to be a male sebacean but while inspecting the male she discovered something new.

Carbon-based DNA. In all of the cosmos there had never been a being with as high of carbon contain DNA as the being sleeping in front of her. She read of those that had come close almost completely carbon-based DNA, ancient civilizations long buried and gone. Being in front of her was a sight to see. Though he may seem very familiar to this universe he was quite foreign to everyone else.

Zhaan had hope that one day before her imprisonment that she would get the study the cultures of old and maybe find a trace of carbon-based DNA. After she was imprisoned her only hope was to be free. And now the Goddess was smiling upon her.

While the male was sleeping, she takes samples of his DNA as well as other bacteria flora found on his skin to make sure the previously seeming sebacean. When the result can back with bacteria she had never seen before, blood red instead of a opal transparent liquid and carbon based. She run her test three more times, comparing the results with Moya data banks.

The weirdest thing Zhan found when processing the being’s DNA was the way it formed. It was a helix, a double helix. More complex than what she thought she would find from a being that looked so similar to sebaceous.

Fascinated by the creature. And she wanted to get to know him better. She only helped he survived long enough to allow her to study him. She prayed he would endure.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adopted fanfiction from LeDiz. I will be reposting the entire chapter that have been already been posted. To the reposted chapter I will add a few paragraphs here and there but most it will read the same way. However, this first chapter is all me and inspired by the chapter written by LeDiz.  
> Lastly, I am looking for a Beta. So if you are interested please PM me.


End file.
